


Do it like they do

by CollarsAndCurses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psidan is the erisol kid, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xeno, all the human kids were trolls in this AU, aquila is the davekat kid, these are their descendants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/pseuds/CollarsAndCurses
Summary: ....Awful title, I know.ANYWAY.NSFW ficlets set in mine and Otaku's AU, centering around the offspring of various pairings from the main homestuck crew.(character names and their 'parents' included in the notes)Enjoy~





	Do it like they do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/gifts).



> Psidan Ampora - Eridan <3< Sollux spawn. Violet-blood.  
> Aquila Vantas - Karkat <3< Dave spawn. Mutant-blood.

“ _Hey_.”

A whisper into a drowsy ear, warm breath ghosting over a twitching aural fin and even warmer hands tracing the full-body shiver that follows.

“ _Danny~_ ” Aquila’s beautiful voice is a hushed sing-song, melting into the gentlest purr as he pecks kisses all over his mate’s neck and shoulders.

Psidan sighs and Aquila chuckles, giving the sea dweller room to clumsily roll over to face him. Psidan still feels as if he’s been stretched; arms, legs, even horns too big for the image his pan has of his body. Quilly says he’ll get used to it, but _he_ didn’t grow an extra six hands in what felt like a day.

Blinking doesn’t do much for Psidan’s blurry vision, but it does bring the round, pale shape of his Matesprit into almost-focus. Aquila’s red eyes stand out against his skin, looking darker where his pupils are blown with the same instincts that are setting the red tint to his lips and the flush across his face. Psidan’s own blood shoots up to his cheeks at the sight, a wave of prickling warmth radiating over his body.

“And what might you be wantin’ this evenin’?” He asks, even though the answer is obvious.

Instead of a reply, Aquila reaches out to cup Psidan’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss that has them both sighing, before pulling back enough to talk.

“You,” he whispers, all breathy and just short of a lustful growl.

“That c’n be arranged,” Psidan’s voice is slurred, the words barely forming in the short time Aquila gives him to speak.

The little red blood may seem meek and gentle on the outside, but Psidan is extremely glad to know how much of an animal Quilly can be in the bedroom. Hands find waists and claws tangle in hair, short huffs turning to moans as their mouths open and tongues meet. Aquila rolls onto his back, pulling his mate with him by the hips so that his own can grind against the bulge in Psidan’s pants.

Psidan breaks away to suck a hickey into Aquila’s neck, leaving him panting out a plea as his hips jerk upwards again.

“Danny, please, I n- _nhhh_ -need you.”

“Need me t' what?”

Aquila shudders at the breath on his neck, one hand pulling at Psidan’s hair as the other fists itself in the blanket.

“Fill m-me, please.”

Psidan grins, gently biting at Aquila’s collarbone until he keens. It’s unusual for Quilly to be the submissive one like this. Unusual, but not unattractive, Psidan notes.

“A course, love,” he purrs, earning another pliant whimper. “Anythin’ you want.”

Aquila releases Psidan’s hair, freeing up his hands to eagerly join Psidan in removing his pants. It’s when Aquila finally kicks off the stained garment that Psidan realises why he was so worked up. His plump bulge is bright red, fully unsheathed and covered in pre-material, dying the white hair around Aquila’s crotch several shades of pink as it buries itself deeper in his nook.

“Wow.”

Their eyes meet with shock that they spoke in unison, but Aquila’s gaze is quickly drawn back southward, focussing on Psidan’s bulge where it curls against his stomach.

He gulps audibly. “Is that, uh, i-is that all of it?”

It takes Psidan a moment to catch up, and he’s almost embarrassed when he does. That’s right; they haven’t pailed since their last moults. Aquila has always said he likes their size difference, the temperature too, but whilst he’s just become strong as a cholerbear – with the hair and physique to match – Psidan’s grown big all over, sea dweller big, only keeping his wigglerhood softness around his hips. Sure, it’s not like Aquila is tiny compared to him, but what if he can’t take _this_ much of a difference?

Although despite all this worrying, Psidan _is_ somewhat proud when his pan computes the answer that no, that isn’t ‘all of it’. Quilly would tell him if he was in pain, right? And it’s not like he’s the same fragile little thing he used to be. He could probably snap one of Psidan’s horns if he wanted to. Not that he ever would, the sappy sod.

Psidan clears his throat, putting on a suave smirk to cover his anxiety. “Why don’t you find out?”

There’s a flash in Aquila’s eyes when he looks up, an excitement that floods his cheeks a darker red as he reaches down, trailing his fingers through the purple sheen on Psidan’s stomach until they reach the tip of his bulge. Psidan hides his face in Aquila’s shoulder and moans as the mutant’s warm hand palms at his sheath, encouraging his full length to wrap around Aquila’s arm.

“So uh, um, wow,” Aquila giggles under his breath, nervous and twittering. “It’s- uh, you’re, you’re big.”

“T-too big?” After going so long without someone else’s touch like this, Psidan can barely keep his voice steady.

“No, no, you’re perfect, Danny,” Aquila turns his head to nuzzle Psidan’s cheek. “I-I want you inside me, _now_.”

Psidan frowns, sitting back so that he’s leaning over his mate on shaking arms. “But what about your, er, frond down there?”

“It’s f-fine – _fuck_ ,” Aquila hisses as his bulge gives a sharp thrust. “Just mm-makes it better.” He tries to smile, but it’s obviously strained. With pain or with lust? Psidan can’t tell.

“Are you sure?” He asks one more time, reassured a little when Aquila gives a series of confident nods with a straight face. “Okay, but let me know if you want to stop, yeah?”

Another nod and a real smile this time, albeit with hazy eyes. Psidan smiles back, then Aquila squeezes his bulge and he gasps, half-failing to bite back a mating trill.

Aquila wastes no time positioning himself under his matesprit’s larger frame, thick legs wrapped around Psidan’s waist in an iron grip. He threads a hand into Psidan’s hair, urging him down and hugging him a moment, before taking his face and kissing him again. Psidan’s bulge seems to panic when Aquila prises his hand away, but a roll of Aquila’s hips has them moaning into each other’s mouths.

Neither of them are strangers when it comes to pailing, but somehow it all feels new again, whilst also comfortingly familiar. Aquila’s bulge twitches at the cold touch of its partner, and he lets out a chirrup of pleasure as it finds its way towards his nook. The slick folds are stretched and dripping, flexing around the bulge already inside as Psidan’s prods at the entrance. Other than the way his whole body is trembling, Quilly is dealing with it better than Psidan expected – the first time _his_ own bulge decided to fuck him he was a mess.

This clearly isn’t the first time Aquila has let this happen. Yet another of his mate’s kinks to learn about – and yet another he could see himself finding equally pleasurable. Psidan smiles as he draws a gasp from Aquila with a flick of his tongue.

“You’re so hot Quills, so good, fuck, you’re so pretty,” he murmurs between kisses, revelling in the noises Aquila makes in place of words.

Squeaks and moans are garbled with mating trills after two of them break apart for much needed air. Aquila arches his back, giving Psidan’s bulge a better angle to slide in alongside his own. His eyes squeeze shut, muscles tightening around Psidan’s waist. The sea dweller pauses for a few panted breaths, then pushes in further, unable to hold back a groan with each inch that slips inside, sending an endless stream of heat and sparks up into his stomach.

It takes almost more effort than Psidan has to stop halfway, but with Aquila’s ragged panting and the trembling limbs locked around him, the worry comes back just enough to override his instincts.

“Okay?” he asks, lips pressed to Aquila’s jaw in reassurance.

Something wet smears against his cheek when Aquila nods, and Psidan can’t tell if it’s drool or sweat – he doesn’t even want to consider tears – but after a couple of deep breaths, Aquila manages a wavering “y-yes.”

“More?”

“Yes!” He seems almost relieved, lifting his hips to try and take more of Psidan’s bulge.

Psidan hesitates – it feels like Aquila’s going to break if he so much as moves – but the mix of pleasure and frustration is too much, with Aquila’s nook squeezing and fluttering around the bulges squirming inside. He puts what little restraint he has left into coiling his bulge as he pushes in, stretching Quilly wide instead of deep, just how he likes it. Somehow the tips of their bulges meet and tangle, sliding against each other and pulsing with their owner’s pusherbeat.

By the time Psidan’s hips are pressed to Aquila’s ass, he can already feel himself so close, the fuzzy warmth building fast below his stomach as his bulge thrashes as much as it can in such a tight space. It’s as if Aquila’s gotten hotter with his moult; not just appearance wise, although that’s also true, but temperature too. It’s like fucking a furnace that doesn’t want to let go.

Okay, _really_ doesn’t want to let go.

“D-da-an, I-I, _nhhh_ ,” Aquila’s voice stutters before his body follows suit, and he comes with a shudder and a chirp and stars behind his eyes, claws digging in to Psidan’s shoulders.

The material spilling over Psidan’s bulge is enough to drag him over the edge too, a silent scream buried in Aquila’s neck as everything goes taught and then limp, shaky with oversensitivity as the last of his slurry pumps out to mix with Aquila’s.

It feels like forever and also no time at all that they stay like that; Aquila desperately holding his mate and Psidan curled protectively over him. Then after their bulges begin to sheath, they finally relax, letting themselves flop onto the platform in a jumble of limbs.

Aquila smiles dreamily and sighs, then scrunches his nose in a grimace as the last of Psidan’s length drags out a trail of genetic material, more following afterwards and soaking Aquila’s legs and then the mattress.

“That bit’s always gross,” he mutters, squeezing his legs together and shaking his hands a little.

“It’s alright love,” Psidan kisses his forehead, “we’ll clean up when I can walk.”

Aquila snorts, “When _you_ can walk? You might be carrying me for nights after this.”

“Sorry,” the apology is more than half true, all of Psidan’s fears coming back even after the moment has passed.

“Don’t be,” Aquila snuggles up to the sea dweller’s chest, “you were _amazing_.”

Psidan can’t help grinning as his chest swells with love and pride. He decides to enjoy the comfortable silence, leaving Aquila’s voice echoing in his ears as he holds him close and they both drift into a blissful doze.


End file.
